


arrest me

by leafygreenturtle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cumming on Body, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Handcuffs, Maledom, Men in uniform, Minific, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cop! rhys, gagging, little bit of degradation, shorter than my usual ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafygreenturtle/pseuds/leafygreenturtle
Summary: Rhys is a cop who pulls over Feyre. She makes a spontaneous decision to preposition him, and she gets better than she bargained for.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	arrest me

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic has unhealthy power dynamics between a police officer and a civilian. If this makes you uncomfortable, this fic may not be for you.

Feyre didn’t know how she had got here. One moment, she’d felt her heart sink as she saw the flashing police lights in her rearview mirror, and the next, she’d felt her heart soar when she saw the officer walk up to her window. It was the kind of beauty you couldn’t pass up, and before she knew it, she was rubbing her thighs together impatiently, trying not to let her eyes flit to his chest. Rhys, the patch on his uniform said. He’d been carefree, a bit playful, but she thought nothing of it. Things like this didn’t happen to people like her. Fucking police officers on the side of the road. But then she’d said the most outrageously bold thing she had ever said in her life, _“Can I suck your dick?”_ , and something had sparked in his eyes. 

A low, surprised laugh escaped him. “Feyre Archeron,” he said, testing her name out on his mouth. “Do you do this often? Solicit police officers on duty?” 

The words blurted out of her mouth. "What can I say? Men in uniform are my weakness.” She had no idea where this sudden cockiness was coming from. She could be arrested for this. He could face much worse. Yet here they were. And he hadn’t left yet. 

Rhys seemed to sense her insecurity, and his next words were careful, as if he was checking himself. “I feel obligated to remind you that if I...took you up on your offer, you can change your mind anytime, and there would be no...legal consequences. Don’t feel obligated to do anything because I’m an officer.”

She couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

“Okay,” she breathed. 

“Two rules,” he said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “No condom. I want to feel you.”

“Fine.” She didn’t want him to wear one anyway, and she was always on birth control. 

“And I get to use whichever of your holes I want.”

A dizzying heat spread through her at the words. He said the words with such intention, as if he had already decided where and how to take her. Her thighs pressed together again. He noted the movement, and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Get out of the car.”

The sudden change in his demeanor, in his tone, sent excitement buzzing through her again. 

The air was crisp and chill against her flushed body. She felt exposed standing here like this, and it sent a thrill through her. 

Rhys grabbed her wrist and twisted her smoothly so that her front was leaned up against the car door. Her other wrist was in his hand and then she heard the metallic click of the handcuffs and felt them sliding into place. They were tight, with no give. She couldn’t move her hands at all. Her heart raced. This moment suddenly felt much more real. They were still out in the open. Anyone driving past could see. It was a quiet road, but-

Rhys leaned in, his body flush against hers, and so much bigger, and slid his leg between hers. She gasped, grinding down on it, and a soft groan escaped him. The pressure was exquisite, and she thought she could come just like this.

“If you want to stop, say the word, and we can pretend this never happened.” 

She nodded, but the prospect of stopping, of pretending this never happened, was terrifying to her. She had known this man for all of five minutes and already knew she wanted him on her, in her, morning and night.

He guided her to the backseat, and laid her on her back, pinning her arms behind her. The cuffs dug into her skin, and that small reminder of her helplessness sent heat spreading through her body.

“Keep the uniform on,” she said, breathless. 

He laughed in a way that made heat surge in her belly. 

But he obliged, only unzipping his pants enough to take his cock out. Her mouth went dry at the sight of it, and she was aching for him all over again. He took his time sliding her skirt down, tossing it to the floor. With the handcuffs, he couldn’t take her shirt off, and she had a feeling he didn’t want to take them off just yet. But he unbuttoned her top and tugged down her bra, letting her breasts spill out. 

Her cheeks heated. She looked lewd like this. 

He swore when he reached her underwear and felt how wet she was. She squirmed with impatience as he peeled them off, and stuffed them in her mouth. Her face grew hot again.

“Suck on it,” he said, his voice rough. She did.

He pressed his hard length against her, and she tried desperately to rock against it, to urge him inside her, but he didn’t budge. 

When he leaned forward to take her breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently, he rocked forward into her, just barely slipping the head of him inside. She cried out against the gag in her mouth, eyes rolling back in her head at the pleasure that threatened to consume her. 

Then he retreated again, and pulled out of her. She whined.

He laughed. “Do you want something inside you?” 

She nodded, rolling her hips for emphasis. His hand went to his belt, and her eyes following him as he unclipped a flashlight. It was one of those black ones with a long, narrow base. 

He slid it inside her, all the way to the hilt, in one thrust. She moaned as she clenched around it, her breath coming out in pants now.

He leaned in so that his mouth was right above her ear, and whispered, “This slutty little pussy doesn’t deserve my cock.” She shuddered. “But I’ll take your ass.”

Without further warning, he pushed into her ass, thrusting hard. She screamed against the gag in her mouth, and her vision went white for a minute while he started fucking her. 

Ecstasy rolled through her, and she couldn’t tell when one orgasm ended and the next began. 

The flashlight began to slip out of her from his rough movements, and he shoved it back in, hard. She moaned. 

“Don’t you dare let that fall,” he warned.

She only groaned in answer, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. He swore, and she sensed him getting close, felt the muscles in his abdomen tense. He pulled out and came on her chest, and the sight of it sent another orgasm tearing through her. 

She panted as she came down from her high, peering down to look at the mess on her shirt. 

Rhys reached a hand down to stuff her breasts back into her bra. Hands still cuffed, she only watched him, breathless, as he moved onto her shirt, buttoning it. It was still wet and sticky. It was painfully obvious what kind of stain it was. She knew no one could mistake it for anything else.

“Leave it,” he said. Then he finally took the panties out of her mouth.

Her mouth was still a little raw as she smirked and said, “So territorial.”

He huffed a laugh. Then he slid the flashlight out of her. It was drenched. 

“Clean it, then put it back on my belt.”

She licked up the sides of it, then took it in her mouth to suck it clean. His eyes simmered, but he said nothing as she slid it out with a pop and slid it back into its holster. 

He watched her as she reached for his cock, and she smirked. “I never gave you that blowjob.”

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to write a part two of this where he takes her to the precinct to meet cassian and azriel? absolutely because i have no impulse control
> 
> as always, comments are appreciated! you can send me prompts at my tumblr @rhysandswhore


End file.
